icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Neonpink/Comparing the Seddie
There are some big parallels between the seddie & creddie "break-ups" that I thought we're really interesting...but also some big differences. 1. Break up "I love you" Creddie Break-Up:' ''When Carly and Freddie break up, Carly attempts to tell Freddie, "I love you." He cuts her off and won't let her finish. This is the dialogue:'' Carly: But I lov-'' ''Freddie: You love what I did. You love that I risked my life to save yours, but I don't think you're IN LOVE with me. You just think you are. Carly: Like that time Sam dated Noseby Moseby because he got her all that... Both: Bacon. Freddie: Exactly. '''''Seddie Break up: Compare that to Sam & Freddie's exchange where, not only does Freddie let Sam say it, but he's the one to initiate it. Freddie: I love you. Sam: I love you too. Now, to the people who argue seddie's "I love you" was platonic...if the I love you's were that...then why wouldn't Freddie let Carly say it to him when they broke up? Why did he cut her off when she tried to say it? Why didn't he say it to her? He didn't even let Carly finish when she tried to say it to him...because he knows what it's intended meaning is in a context like that...and he knows Carly doesn't mean it. He knows when he says it to Sam at the end of iLove You though...that he does mean it. Completely means it. 2. Break up Kiss Creddie Break up: ''Carly kisses Freddie on the cheek. ''Seddie Break up: ''Sam kisses Freddie on the lips. (they then postpone the break up for an hour and a half...) '''3. Elevator' Creddie Break up: ''Freddie gets in the elevator alone. The last shot shows Freddie alone as it goes down. ''Seddie Break up: Freddie ends up back in the elevator with Sam as it goes back up (because they've postponed their break up for an hour and a half to make out.) The last shot shows them kissing as the door closes. There were a lot of parallels between the two scenes in terms of situations...but the actions of those involved are glaringly different. And I think those difference speak volumes about the nature & future of the relationships. With Creddie, Freddie broke up with Carly, he wouldn't let her say she loved him because he knew it was a lie (obviously in break up contexts he isn't talking platonic), and Carly gives him a friendly kiss on the cheek before he goes down the elevator alone. With Seddie, the break up is mutual, Freddie tells Sam he loves her and she responds likewise, they kiss on the lips and then postpone their break-up and kiss some more. I'm sorry, but when you compare those two scenes, there is no way to get a platonic vibe out of the seddie scene. The creddie scene, that was platonic. The seddie scene was not. I think Dan ended each break-up the way he did for a very specific reason. Creddie ended on a platonic note with Carly realizing she didn't actually love him and it was just hero worship/her bacon. Seddie ended on a romantic note by exchanging I love you's. Big, intentional differences done by Dan...and I think we can all speculate on the reason why... Category:Blog posts